


I Think You're Perfect

by Starrynightflowers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Prom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrynightflowers/pseuds/Starrynightflowers
Summary: high school au. a self-depreciating Lance finds solace in an unlikely ally. a meager friendship blossoms into something more.





	1. Take a Walk

**Author's Note:**

> okay so im really excited about this fic and i wanted to just start off by thanking anyone whos reading this and i hope you like it! feel free to share your thoughts in the comments!

Lance has been head over heels for Keith for ages. The way his glossy black hair flows in the wind, the vibrant purple wonder of his eyes… Lance lets his mind wander. Just thinking about Keith made him crazy. He just wanted to be with him… not alone. A wild dream. Never gonna happen.

“Hey, idiot! Earth to Lance!” Pidge tumbled towards Lance jumping up to knock him on the back of his head. Despite her small size and meager appearance, she could pack a punch. Lance groaned, owww. What did he do to deserve that? Rubbing his arm, he refocused on the present. “Oh shit, hey guys.” Lance waved sheepishly, he didn’t think that anyone was here yet. He attempted to push his thoughts to the back of his mind.

Hunk and Pidge were his best friends since the beginning of high school. The whole journey through school had been a mess, especially with his delicate mental state but meeting each other after he tagged along to one of Hunk's technology club meetings made it all better. That’s where he met Pidge, and he loved them both like family. But despite this he had to stay silent, that’s the way he liked it. Or rather, the way it had to be.

“Swooning over your emo boyfriend again?” Pidge peered into his eyes knowingly. “Shut up.” He huffed. He should have never told them about Keith. They can never keep their mouths shut about anything. He couldn’t mention how watching him brood was his guilty pleasure. How passing him in the halls made his day. Who would like Lance though? The silly goof who’s good for nothing. But that could never erase the feeling he got in his stomach when he looked into his brilliant eyes shining underneath his gaze and how he ached to just close the space and OOMPH…. “owww” Hunk looked smug after landing a direct hit on Lance's bicep. He really had to watch his train of thought.

“Stop spacing out on us bro. If you’re going to keep ogling over Keith you could at least ask him out.” Fuck. Shit. Fuck. What did he get himself into?

“Ask him to prom! Do it. Do it. Do it.” Pidge was ecstatic, pleased with her new idea. Lance knew that once she had a challenge there was no stopping her and he really didn’t need that right now. “You should totally ask him to prom, the whole promposal thing too! That would be soooo hilarious.” She began jumping up and down while simultaneously clapping her hands. “Oooo yes, and you could slow dance and casually lean forward and *MWAH*” She pecked his cheek, making him blush a light pink. Exasperated, Lance sighed. Fuck. If only he would.

“I don't know guys, I don't know him like that. We’re barely friends.” Lance reasoned, attempting to save himself. “He's just my chemistry tutor and he definitely wouldn't say yes regardless. He probably thinks that I'm an idiot.” He looked down at the dirt on the floor and attempted to rub the knot out of the back of his neck.

“C'mon man, let's get to class.” Hunk put his arm around Lance's shoulder supportively as the trio walked inside. Thankfully, it ended the embarrassing conversation but left Lance alone with his thoughts.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Keith? Keith? Snap out of it. If I catch you unfocused and nodding off in my class again you will no longer be in it, understand?” Keith sighed, “Yes, Mr. Woltar.”

He drifts off again fantasizing about the one he could never have. How he would taste and the feeling of his hands in his hair….. Keith could get anyone that he wanted. Everyone except one. The one that mattered, Lance McClain. The school’s most infamous prankster. A hidden beauty. Someone worth loving. No. Keith. Stop it. You know that he’s not gay. He flirts with practically every girl in sight. Even when he’s with you! It’s unheard of. Doesn’t mean he can’t try though, and it definitely doesn’t mean that he isn’t going to try.

“Keith Kogane! Out of my classroom. Now.” Shit. Woltar was pissedddd. “Here is the work you are going to miss today and the work that you are going to do to make up for this behavior. Focus, child. I will see you tomorrow. Good day.”

Shit. I need to take a walk. He leaves the stuffy classroom, door slamming behind him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Hunk and Pidge had taken him to class Lance seemed to have lost himself again. Damn it. Why can’t I ever focus in this class? All because of a stupid, no good crush. I need to get my head on straight and back to reality. I guess I could take a walk, clear my head. Yeah, that sounded good.

Oompfh. Owww. What did he just knock into….. Or who? He steps out into the hallway, scanning the area.

“Keith?” “Lance?” “What are you doing out of class?” “I could ask you the same thing. I’m taking a walk. Care to join me?” Wait what? Did Keith just ask him to walk together? Get yourself together man. “Uhh… yeah sure.” Keith smiled, a faint blush creeping up his neck. “Great.”

“So what class are you escaping today?” “Ahh... English. Couldn’t focus.” Lance sighs, flustered due to his crush’s interest in him. They walked down the locker-lined hall and outside, heels clicking on the linoleum floor. A gust of air accompanied the opening of the heavy wooden doors. The pair stepped into the courtyard and damn did Keith look good basking in the sunlight. Pale skin glistening, hair blowing slightly in the wind perfectly disheveled. “What about you?” “Oh, yeah. Calculus. Rough shit.” “Not to bad though, everything makes logical sense. Not used to it Chemistry Whiz?” Lance joked. Keith laughed and damn he looked really good when he laughed. Pleased. Without a care in the world. And Lance was floored. He smiled like that, looking at him with those eyes full of joy. Noticing the lack of conversation Lance quickly and nervously started rambling, eager to fill the silence. Hoping to not ruin the moment like he always does.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith lifted himself back up, breathless from laughing. He looked at Lance and his heart skipped a beat. His tan skin literally glowed in the sunlight. How does he do that? How does he look that effortlessly beautiful?

“Yeah but I mean it’s the only thing I’m any good at……. I’m definitely not anything else I can do though…… But, um, anyways that’s enough about me… Shit, I’m gonna stop talking now.” He kicks up clouds of dirt staring at the dirty ground beneath his feet.

What? But he’s so perfect if he could just tell him that. That he’s why he wakes up and how their Thursday afternoon sessions make his week just because he is there. God, if only he could do something. To show him that he mattered and was worth something. Or at least do something to make Lance content, the way that Keith feels whenever they are together.

“Lance? Hey. I think you’re great. You’re super sweet and caring. An-and you are super kind and willing to help. What’s not to love?” He smiled up at him. Hoping that his words were reassuring and not as creepy as he thought. “Really? Thanks. I just get too into deep into my thoughts.” He rubs the back of his neck, god why does Keith find that so endearing. Lance blushes, a small and sweet smile across his face. Keith reaches forward and gently removes Lance’s hand from his neck. He looks into the vast blue oasis of Lance’s eyes and attempts to quiet his urge to close the space in between them. He simply holds Lance’s hand and whispers “If you ever feel like that. Ever. Text me.” Keith, pleading, looked up at Lance. “I’ll always be here for you. I’ve got to get back now…” At that Lance’s face falls. “I’ll talk to you later though, I promise.” Keith smiles regretfully and tightens his grip on Lance’s hand. He gives his hand a squeeze and then heads back to grab his things. He turns around to wave goodbye, catching Lance staring as he walks away. And just like that, he left slowly hoping that he didn’t just fuck up the best thing that’s ever happened to him.


	2. Stumbling Idiots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, i know the title sucks but whatever my bby keith is making moves!!! just some clarification: dashes are for perspective change, slashes are for time change, voltron is the town name, and altea is the high school, home of the lions.

The day was over. Finally. It felt like forever had passed and Keith couldn’t stop thinking about Lance. And it wasn’t similar to his normal thoughts either, not the ones about his goofy personality or his charming looks. He was worried about him. Lance had spoke of himself as if he was worthless. Keith was determined to prove he is not. 

“C’mon Keith. You got this. It’s just a text message. No big deal.” Exhaling, he sent the message. The blinking word bar mocked him. “There. Done. Easy.”

[Text Messages]

KEITH: hey Lance, are you feeling better???

An immediate response came. Keith almost shit himself when his ringtone boomed throughout his room.

LANCE: yeah thanks for asking.

LANCE: it’s okay. I’m okay. i’m fine, really.

LANCE: sorry for freaking out earlier.

KEITH: you didn’t sound okay….

LANCE: i’m fine. leave it alone, Keith.

KEITH: i just want to help you. i’ll leave it alone but just know that i am here for you. <3

Damn it, was the heart too much?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lance screamed, falling off of his twin bed and slamming hard face first into the wooden ground of his bedroom. “Ugh. What just happened? Owww, my head.” Did Keith just send him a heart??? Why did he do that, does he like me? NO! STOP IT! He is out of your league and it will never happen don’t fool yourself…. Wait I need to respond, he can see that I read his message!

LANCE: thanks i really appreciate it

‘Thanks I really appreciate it’? What is that? Quick say something else!

LANCE: i’ve just never had anyone who cared before.

NOT THAT. So now i’m the charity case, huh? Great. Just wonderful.

KEITH: i’m sorry.

KEITH: for real though you need to talk to someone, it doesn’t have to be me but there’s nothing wrong with looking for help.

KEITH: someone as great as you deserves to be happy.

LANCE: ….

AWE. HE JUST. SO. SWEET. Lance crawled back into bed under his covers with a smile on his face.

KEITH: goodnight, Lance.

LANCE: goodnight, Keith.

KEITH: sweet dreams.

Lance had already passed out. His mind swirled with dreams of him and Keith, the one person who really did care. He drowned out the voices that screamed that he was not enough for him, that he was only a worthless charity case. He figured he could be happy for just one night. Like Keith said….

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Humming, Lance skipped down the stairs. “Well isn’t someone in a good mood this morning?”  
Lance smiled down at his mother. 

Her clothes were covered in pancake mix and bacon grease yet she still looked so beautiful. Her smile shined like the sun itself, full of love for her family. Lance loved his mother more than anyone in this world. He would do anything for her. Including hiding his own pain. 

He didn’t want to worry her about something as insignificant as himself and even though he loved her he thought it best to keep his own problems to himself. She had enough of her own. She worked during the day as a secretary for a local law firm all while taking care of her family and kids. His mama was a force to be reckoned with, especially when it came to her children. And for that Lance would be forever grateful. His home was so full of love that sometimes he forgot the lack of it that he felt for himself.

“Mama, you didn’t have to…” Lance stared at the plates of fluffy pancakes and crispy bacon. He mouth was watering by the time he saw the eggs. Mhhmmm…. Today is going to be a good day. For more than one reason.

After he finished devouring the breakfast buffet he quickly kissed his mom goodbye and headed out the door. Lively music blasting, he pulled out of the garage and headed down the street to pick up Hunk and head to school.

“Hey, Hot Stuff! Over here!” “Lance…… I told you not to call me that.” Hunk grumbled. “Sorry buddy. It is a best friend’s humble duty to find the humorous moments in everyday life.” Lance held his fist to the air, shaking it with valor. “Well well well somebody is veryyy happy today. Does it have something to do with yesterday’s little stroll with Voltron’s only emo boy?” 

Caught by a stop light, Lance slammed on the breaks. “How did you know about that?” Lance stared into Hunk’s eyes searching for answers on his face. “It was Pidge wasn’t it?” Hunk looked into the street attempting to avoid Lance’s gaze. “That little gremlin! I am so going to get her.” They exited the car heading inside of Altea High School, home of the Lions.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Rolling out of bed, Keith slammed the snooze button for what must be the fifth time today. His lazy eyes glazed over the time on the clock, ‘7:45 AM.’ Wait, ‘7:45 AM?’ “OH SHIT I’M SO LATE.” He shrugged on some clothes and swiftly gathered his things. Keith sprinted down the bright hallway leading to his room grabbing his bag and shoving his books into it hastily. 

“Good morning Keith. Running late?” Shiro gazed at him knowingly. He leaned against the granite island drinking a cup of coffee and reading the day’s newspaper. “Why didn’t you wake me up?!” Keith growled. “You know Keith, I won’t always be here to take care of you. You have to learn these important life skills on your own.” In response, Keith snatched Shiro’s coffee, a piece of toast, and an apple that would later be his lunch rushing outside. “HAVE A GOOD DAY AT SCHOOL, KEITH!”

He shoved his food into his backpack and grabbed his helmet. Hopping onto his motorcycle, he headed off to school. "Ugh, the seat is wet." Fuck, he was going to be late for AP history.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lance grabbed the last of his things from his locker and slammed it shut. “I can’t believe you didn’t mention it, man. We talk about everything. I would have figured that you would explode if you ever spent that much time with him.”He put a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “Hunk, i’m not a bomb. Anyways, it wasn’t that big of a deal.” Lance resumed humming and starting walking towards his Calculus class at the end of the hall. 

“Lance….. I know you. This is why you’re so happy today! And it’s okay that you don’t wanna talk about it. I’m only you’re best friend….” “Hunk…” “Anyways, all I wanted to say is that I'm happy you’re happy.” Satisfied with his words, Hunk turned around and headed to his own first period.

At that moment Keith burst open the doors to the school, rushing to his locker. “Oomph.” Not again. Lance stood up, rubbing his head. “Keith?” “Hey Lance, we have got to stop meeting like this.” Lance chuckled. “I see someone is running late.” “Yeah, pressed snooze one too many times this morning.” Lance reached down to pick up his books and clean up the pencils that had scattered across the hall. 

“No, let me. It’s the least I can do.” Keith smiled up to him dashingly and Lance could feel his heart melting. Boy, did he know how to charm. “Oh.. Okay.” The sound of screeching metal on metal filled the halls declaring the beginning of first period. “Well, I guess I should get going. See ya.” Waving sheepishly, Lance awkwardly turned and made his way to class. “Wait, Lance!” Lance snapped around, surprised. “Yes?” “Let me make it up to you. Lunch?”

Lance froze, a blush creeping up his neck. Keith looked similar with his pale skin harshly contrasting the red flush of embarrassment, something Lance found endearing. “I mean, you don’t have to. I was just-” Keith scratched the back of his neck and looked at the ragged laces on his untied shoes. “No!” “No?” “No,I mean…. I would love to. But I really have to get to class now.” Keith smiled wildly further melting Lances already liquid heart. “Umm… Later?” The raven-haired boy then hauled ass to his locker and into class. Lance sat down at the back of the class as his teacher began her rambling lecture. Did Keith just ask him out on a date? Schoolwork be damned, there was no way that he could be thinking about anything else.


End file.
